La machine à souvenirs
by Kyo5967
Summary: Bulma a créé une machine à souvenirs et nos deux héros ont décidé d'aller faire une tour dans les souvenirs de Végéta. Qu'est-ce que nos deux héros vont bien pouvoir faire dans ceux-ci ?


La machine à souvenirs

**Résumé** : Bulma a créé une machine à souvenirs et nos deux héros ont décidé d'aller faire une tour dans les souvenirs de Végéta. Qu'est-ce que nos deux héros vont bien pouvoir faire dans ceux-ci ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Je ne fais que lui emprunter.

**Rating** : M

Pour le couple, vous allez voir au fur et à mesure de votre lecture.

* * *

Bulma travaillait dans le laboratoire quand elle se sentit observer. Sans ses retourner, elle fit signe à la personne de s'approcher d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Deux bras la prirent par la taille et la personne se colla dans son dos en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bulma. Végéta la serrait doucement dans ses bras en la regardant travailler avec une vitesse et une grâce incroyable. Elle était vraiment dans son domaine et presque rien ne pouvait la déranger. Trunks était à l'école, Bra était en compagnie de Chichi et Goku, même si Végéta avait clairement dit non, pour les laisser un peu seul.

Comme Bulma n'était pas dans la cuisine et nulle part dans la maison, Végéta avait pris le chemin du laboratoire et quand il l'avait vu bien concentrer dans sa création, il était resté là pour la regarder travailler. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher même si le goût d'aller s'entraîner dans la salle de gravité lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bulma?

- Ah ça, ça va être une surprise pour tout le monde. Donc tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est! Dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux plaquer sur le visage.

Végéta grogna pour la forme pour montrer son mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas les surprises et sa femme le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait planifié de faire avec cette machine ronde? C'est bien ce que Végéta voulait savoir et ça tout de suite. Mais comment faire? Il allait devoir attendre comme d'habitude.

On entendit un grondement venir de Bulma et celle-ci descendit son visage rouge de gêne parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner avant d'aller travailler dans son labo. Végéta lui jeta un regard et se mis à rire discrètement. Il lâcha Bulma et partie dans la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose. Lui, il n'avait pas faim, ce qui était une première pour lui, d'habitude il mangeait autant que Goku.

Il espérait que ce qu'il allait lui préparer serait comestible, car il n'était pas un grand cuisinier même s'il se débrouillait. Il sorti un œuf, du lait, du sirop d'érable, des tranche de pain et cuisina.

Il se débrouillait avec les œufs brouillé et les rôties et commença à trancher des fruits qu'il avait décidé de sortir pour un repas plus équilibré. Bulma arriva dans la cuisine et vit avec surprise un petit-déjeuner sur la table à manger. Végéta était entrain de faire la vaisselle, chose qu'il détestait faire et de toute façon, il y avait un robot pour faire les tâches ménagères.

Elle marche vers la table et s'assit. Elle mangea avec appétit tout ce que son mari lui avait préparé, mais laissa quelques morceaux de fruits dans le bol. Elle avait assez mangé. Elle se leva et alla retrouver Végéta qui était dans le salon à réfléchir.

- À quoi tu penses Végéta? Dit-elle inquiète de le voir dans ses réflexions.

Végéta releva la tête et la regarda avec un regard impénétrable. Il se posait des questions sur ce que Bulma était entrain de construire. D'habitude, Bulma attendait son père pour travailler, mais là, quelque chose le fit paniquer intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-il attendre? Il savait que c'était une surprise et qu'il ne devait pas savoir, mais il était de nature curieuse.

- Rien, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je pensais à quelque chose en particulier. Dit-il hargne.

Il n'avait prévu que ça sortirait comme ça. Il regarda Bulma avec un regard d'excuse et ne put faire grand-chose avant qu'elle parte en courant vers le laboratoire pour finir de travailler sur son nouveau projet.

* * *

Chichi s'occupait de préparer le dîner pendant que Bra regardait la télévision avec Goten. Sangoku était partie s'entraîner dans les montagnes en compagnie de Piccolo pour ne pas s'occuper de Bra qui avait passé la nuit chez eux. Sangohan travaillait chez eux avec Videl et Pan était chez sa grand-mère paternel. Les enfants s'amusaient à faire la même chose que les personnages à la télévision. Chichi finissait le dîner quand elle reçu un coup de fil.

- Bonjour, Chichi à l'appareil!

- Chichi, c'est Bulma. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à la maison avec tout le monde s'il-te-plaît? Il faut que je teste quelque chose.

- Je viendrais bien, mais Goku est partie s'entraîner avec Piccolo dans les montagnes et je ne sais pas comment le joindre. Peut-être que… Attends une minute Bulma!

Chichi déposa le combiné et alla vers Sangoten pour lui demander d'aller chercher son père dans les montagnes. Bulma avait quelque chose à leur montrer et ça semblait urgent. Sangoten se leva, sortie de la maison et s'envola dans les montagnes à la recherche de son père.

Il trouva son père après seulement cinq minutes de recherche en suivant son ki. Il se montra devant son père alors qu'il allait attaquer Piccolo. Sangoku arrêta son attaque et le regarda sans comprendre.

-Goten, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devais rester à la maison avec les filles. Dit Goku avec incompréhension.

- Je sais, mais m'man a reçu un appel de Bulma et ça semble urgent, elle veut nous montrer quelque chose.

Sangoku et Piccolo se regardèrent et en commun accord, ils prirent tous les trous le chemin vers la maison pour que Goku utilise la transmission instantané et les amener chez Bulma. En chemin vers la maison, Goku avait imaginé que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Bulma et Végéta. Goten n'avait pas été assez précis.

À la maison, tout le monde attendait le retour de Sangoku et Piccolo avant de partir chez Bulma. Chichi avait fait manger Pan et Bra avant et elle amena ce qu'il restait du dîner avec elle, car elle savait que Goku n'écouterait pas Bulma tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé.

Bulma attendait tout le monde à l'entrée de la maison pour les amener dans le laboratoire, mais il semblerait qu'elle allait devoir attendre que Goku et Piccolo aient pris une douche et qu'ils aient mangé un peu. Elle avait seulement une hâte, leur montrer ce qu'elle avait inventé. Elle était entrain de faire les dernières préparations quand elle entendit un fracas horrible dans la maison. Elle descendit pour aller vérifier qu'il ne s'était rien passé de bien grave et découvrit tout le monde dans le salon. Goku et Piccolo se détachèrent du groupe avant que Bulma dise quelque chose pour aller manger ce que Chichi avait préparé et aller prendre une douche avant quoi que ce soit.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à attendre ce que Bulma avait pour que ça soit aussi important. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mal aller, il n'y avait pas rien qui perturbait son ki et elle n'était pas blessée nulle part. Végéta attendait avec impatience de savoir ce que Bulma voulait et son énergie était en hausse depuis la matinée. Il attendait que Bulma se décide à parler pour que sa patience ne vienne pas à bout de ses nerfs.

- Tout le monde est prêt à m'écouter ou il y a encore quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda Bulma pour être sûr de ne pas être déranger pendant qu'elle parlait.

Personne ne bougea ni ne fit qu'un seul geste pour affirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors, elle reprit la parole avec un ton enjoué.

- Ce que je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui est plus une machine qui sera utile pour Sangoku et végéta, mais je tenais à la montrer à tout le monde pour qu'il n'y ait pas de chicane ou autres que je ne nommerais pas. Comme on est dans mon laboratoire, vous devez tous voir l'énorme machine dans le fond, cette machine est en faite une machine à souvenirs.

Tout le monde regarda Bulma avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle créerait quelque chose comme ça.

C'était hallucinant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour quelqu'un. Végéta regrettait sa planète et Goku voulait voir l'endroit de sa naissance, même s'il n'en a jamais émis le souhait. Si Bulma lui donnait la chance, il n'allait pas la laisser passer devant lui, même si Chichi lui disait qu'elle refusait qu'il y aille. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il voulait découvrir son monde, il allait y aller.

- Comme je le disais, c'est une machine à souvenirs, mais elle fonctionne seulement avec l'énergie des saiyens. Elle épuiserait toute l'énergie d'un humain ou d'un demi-saiyen. Donc, les seuls qui peuvent y aller son Sangoku et Végéta qui sont des saiyens pur souche.

Presque toute la bande se mit à crier parce qu'elle voulait aller faire un tour dans la machine. Les seuls qui ne criait pas était Végéta, Goku, Gohan et Piccolo. Les deux premier avec raison, Gohan parce qu'il comprenait les risques de la machine et Piccolo n'était pas du tout intéressé par ce petit voyage. Les cris continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Bulma fasse un signe aux deux saiyens de la suivre, mais elle n'avait pas compté sur Chichi qui allait empêcher son mari d'y aller.

-Goku, tu n'iras pas dans cette machine. Je te l'interdis, reviens ici tout de suite! Cria-t-elle pour faire revenir son mari.

Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et continua d'avancer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Chichi continuait bien de crier, mais il faisait la sourde oreille en se disant que ses fils allaient la calmer pour de bon. C'est sans compter l'intervention de Végéta qui se mit à crier plus fort sur Chichi.

- La ferme, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. Kakarott n'a pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce qu'il veut. Il suit ce que son instinct lui dit de faire. Tous les saiyens font ça. Tu es bien chanceuse d'avoir un mari qui cède à tous tes caprices, car aucun saiyens sur notre planète n'écoutait leur femme.

Tout le monde le regarda, mais il avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Chichi pour lui montrer que c'était la vérité. Goku avait continué à avancer indifférent à ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait juste voir la planète sur laquelle il était et vois comment il aurait été, s'il avait eu plus de chance. Il ne disait pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu, il avait des amis formidables, une belle famille, mais il se sentait vide en même temps. Il était content que Végéta s'en mêle et il lui était aussi reconnaissant.

Bulma installa Goku d'un côté de la machine et Végéta dans l'autre. Après les avoir connectés à la machine, elle alla l'actionner. Un petit écran montrait les souvenirs du premier qu'elle alla voir. La machine avait été cherché les souvenirs de Végéta et Goku pouvait voir les même étant connecté avec lui.

* * *

Végéta se promenait en compagnie de Sangoku dans ses souvenirs. Il était tellement ému de revoir sa planète qu'une petite larme coulait sur sa joue. Il l'a chassa du revers de la main et entraîna Goku avec lui à la pouponnière. Comme il était plus vieux que Kakarott, il avait déjà été faire un tour pour voir les bébés qui allait pouvoir servir Freezer en grandissant. Il n'avançait pas trop vite parce que Kakarott regardait partout autour de lui pour imprimer les images de sa planète natale.

Ils arrivèrent à la pouponnière et regardèrent par la fenêtre qui montrait les bébés. Ils cherchèrent pendant deux minutes avant de trouver Kakarott étant bébé, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer malheureusement. Goku eu un sourire pour son lui bébé et étonnement le bébé arrêta de pleure en voyant quelqu'un de familier. Végéta fut encore plus étonné, mais il en dit rien et ne montra rien. Ils virant quelqu'un qu'ils ne pensèrent plus voir juste à côté du bébé Goku, Broly, le saiyen légendaire qui essayaient de dormir, mais qui ne pouvait pas à cause des anciens pleure de l'Autre. Ils comprirent enfin pourquoi Broly en avait voulu beaucoup à Goku.

Végéta repris son chemin et marcha vers le palais royal. Goku suivait derrière lui et il ne dit aucun mot du trajet. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon dix minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte du palais. Végéta ouvrit la porte et ils découvrirent une chambre d'enfant. Goku n'avait pas besoin de parler ou de poser la question, cette chambre était celle de Végéta étant enfant. Il ne demanda même pas la permission et rentra dans celle-ci pour en faire le tour. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise sur la planète, mais il devait en découvrir plus sur ces origines. Il sentait une grande attraction inhabituelle vers Végéta et il ne voulait pas se laisser aller.

- Tu avais une très belle chambre Végéta, plus que moi en tous cas. Je sais, je sais, tu as vécu dans un palais et moi dans un trou perdu, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Dit Sangoku avait un mini sourire.

Goku ne répondit pas et ne fit rien. Il avança dans ce qui avait été sa chambre avant qu'il doive aller dans les rangs de freezer. Il se rapprocha de Goku et en se laissant aller, il prit la main de celui-ci dans la sienne. Si Goku fut étonné, il ne le montra pas. Végéta les guida vers le lit qui était double et ils s'assirent dessus. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais avec la machine de Bulma, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il se concentra assez fort pour arrêter ses souvenirs sur une seule image et fit quelque chose que Goku n'aurait imaginé. Végéta était entrain de l'embrasser et il se laissa faire en répondant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Végéta aurait fait ça et pourtant, ça arrivait maintenant.

Goku, en ne lâchant pas le baiser, retourna Végéta pour qu'il soit couché sur le dos dans le lit. Végéta entoura Goku de ses jambes pour le retenir près de lui et avança un peu ses hanches pour se coller contre lui. Il était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il lança un râle de plaisir quand il frôla la virilité réveillé de Goku. Celui-ci laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche et il se mit à déshabiller Végéta morceaux par morceaux.

Végéta n'était pas en reste, il déshabillait Goku avec une vitesse rarement vu, ce qui démontrait très bien son empressement. Quand ils furent nu, Végéta se jeta sur les tétons durcis de Goku et joua avec quelques minutes. Goku avait humidifié ses doigts et les présentait à l'anus de Végéta. Il le regarda et vit dans les yeux de celui-ci la permission, mais aussi le désir à l'état brut. Quelques minutes de préparation avec un, deux puis trois doigts, Végéta était déjà prêt à recevoir le membre gonflé de Goku en lui. Il poussa Goku à se coucher sur le lit et s'installa par-dessus lui pour s'empaler sur le membre. Il descendit doucement et quand tout dut entrer, il attendit un peu pour se détendre.

Les deux saiyens n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et quand Végéta fut prêt, Goku donna des coups de hanches tout en aidant Végéta à bouger. Le rythme augmenta quand Végéta poussa un gémissement plus rauque que les autres. Goku venait de trouver le point G de Végéta. Quelques poussées de plus et l'anus de Végéta se contracta autour du membre de Goku qui lui était sur le bord de l'explosion. Ils vinrent tous les deux en même temps et Végéta s'effondra dans les bras de Goku qui dormait déjà après l'activité intense. Végéta descendit du lit, non sans avoir nettoyé Goku un peu et d'au moins lui avoir remis son boxer et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une doucher et aller ses coucher dans les bras de son amant. Il espérait juste que celui-ci ne dirait rien quand il allait se lever plus tard. Végéta fit quelque chose qu'il pensait jamais faire.

- Bonne nuit Kakarott et merci!

Le lendemain matin, Goku se réveilla après un rêve des plus délicieux, il avait fait l'amour avec Végéta et, tout d'un coup, il se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas eu de rêve, c'était vrai en vu par sa tenue. Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et une tête qui s'appuya sur son torse. Il baissa le regard et rencontra des yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec anxiété, de peur du rejet dont il allait sûrement être victime. Il passa une main sur la joue du dormeur et l'embrassa en se levant pour aller prendre une douche. Végéta était toujours couché dans le lit quand Goku sortie de la douche. Il était habillé, mais il regardait le plafond en attendant que Goku ait fini de s'habiller et qu'il puisse sortir de ses souvenirs parce que c'était en cette journée que la planète avait été détruite par Freezer après un combat contre le père de Kakarott. En entendant celui-ci s'habiller, il releva la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte en entraînant Goku avec lui. Il devait faire vite. Il avait une surprise pour lui et après il sortirait de ses souvenirs. Il entraîna Goku dans l'orbite de la planète juste à temps pour voir tous les saiyens se battre pour elle. Goku vit son père passé juste à côté de lui, sans que celui-ci le remarque et il le regarda se battre contre Freezer jusqu'à être tué par celui-ci.

Végéta se tourna vers Goku, l'embrassa et se concentra pour les ramener hors des souvenirs. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il allait pourvoir le faire. Il se réveilla peu de temps après dans la capsule à souvenir et pu voir que tout le monde était encore là.

- Végéta, merci mon dieu, tu vas bien? Lui demanda Bulma en l'enlaçant à sa sortie de la capsule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je ne sortirais pas de ta machine! Lui dit Végéta avec un sourire.

- On a perdu le contact avec toi et Goku depuis que la machine a cessez de nous montrer tes souvenirs. Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes là-dedans.

Bulma était en colère parce qu'elle était sûr et certaine que c'était de la faute de Végéta si la machine ne fonctionnait plus. Avec les mains sur les hanches, elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait quand elle entendit un grognement plus loin. Avec surprise, elle se tourna vers le grognement et elle vit seulement quelque chose d'orange passé à toute vitesse devant elle et partir avec Végéta. Après la surprise passé, elle partie à la recherche de Végéta dans la maison et en ne le trouvant pas, elle laissa tombé les recherches. Il était avec Sangoku après tout, rien ne pouvait leur arriver à ces deux là!

* * *

Goku volait avec Végéta dans les bras depuis qu'il l'avait délivré de la colère de Bulma. Il voulait que Végéta lui raconte comment il avait atterri sur Terre et non mort sur la planète Végéta. Il profitait aussi du corps de Végéta collé sur le sien et les bras de celui-ci autour de son cou. Durant tout le trajet, aucun des deux saiyens ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Goku reconnaisse l'endroit de son enfance et la petite maison de grand-père Gohan.

- Végéta, on arrive dans la maison de mon enfance. Est-ce que ça te dérange que l'on reste ici quelque temps ?

Végéta regarda les environs et déduisit que l'endroit était magnifique. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec lui pour rester ici. Goku descendit vers la maison, déposa Végéta et ouvrit la porte de la petite maison. Rien n'avait changé dans celle-ci et il en était content. Il s'installa sur le coussin qui était dans un coin et montra l'autre à végéta pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir lui aussi.

- Végéta, j'aimerais que tu me racontes mon histoire. Comment est-ce que j'ai atterri ici et non mort sur la planète? Demanda Goku après que Végéta se soit installé sur le coussin et mit à son aise.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ton père voulait juste te sauver la vie, alors avant de partir combattre, il t'a amené dans une capsule volante. Il l'a ensuite programmer pour l'envoyer sur Terre où il savait que tu allais être en sécurité pendant des années.

Goku avait écouté jusqu'à la fin sans dire un mot. Même si Végéta n'avait pas dit grand chose, il avait compris les sentiments de son père. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. En se rappelant comment son père s'était battu, il déduisit que c'était pour faire gagner du temps pour que la capsule prenne de l'avance.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté Végéta !

Goku s'approcha de végéta et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un remerciement physique et un baiser plein de promesse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près de cinq minutes et ils durent se séparer par cause de bruit qu'ils reconnaîtraient tout le temps. La transmission instantanée. Goku retourna à sa place et mit un air neutre sur son visage. Végéta avait fait la même chose en plus de jeter un regard noir à la porte pour avoir gâché un baiser qui allait devenir prometteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe composé des deux femmes et de leurs enfants entraient dans la petite maison et les regardèrent. Végéta avait changé de place quand il avait vu les femmes. Malheureusement, elles ne pourraient plus approcher leurs maris respectifs pendant un bout de temps. Chichi fût la première à essayer d'aller vers son mari avant d'entendre un grognement venir de lui. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant son avancé et quand elle essaya de le toucher, un petit Kaméhaméha était entrain de se former dans sa main droite. Elle entendit la menace muette, recula de quelque pas puis elle se mit à lui crier dessus.

- GOKU, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS TOUT D'UN COUP. POURQUOI TU GROGNES COMME ÇA? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant que tu étais dans cette machine? Je savais que tu n'aurais pas du y aller !

Ce ne fût pas Goku qui répondit, mais Végéta que tout le monde regarda avec attention.

- Il va grogner pendant un bout de temps comme ça parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Il a compris les conditions de sa venue ici. Il aurait du mourir si son père ne l'avait pas sauvé à la dernière minutes. Et je suis dans le regret de vous dire que l'on ne pourra plus se faire approcher par une femme humaine avant au moins un an.

Personne n'eut les mêmes réactions. Chichi pleurait dans les bras de son fils plus vieux et Bulma resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes avant de faire une bêtise. Elle s'élança dans les bras de son mari sans faire attention à Goku qui avait encore son mini Kaméhaméha dans sa main. La seule chose que tout le monde vit, ce fût une Bulma qui partie dans les airs sans qu'il sente quelque chose. Gohan alla vers elle et la regarda avec un regard plein de reproche pour avoir obligé son père à utiliser son Kaméhaméha. Bulma était sous le choc de ce que son ami d'enfance avait pu lui faire, mais maintenant, elle ne s'approcherait plus d'eux pendant un bon moment. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Gohan et s'endormie sous le trop plein d'émotions.

En commun accord, le groupe décida de laisser les deux hommes tranquilles avant qu'il y ait un autre accident dans les temps à venir. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y ait une catastrophe avant le temps. Ils partirent et Goku arrêta de grogner. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir le visage de Végéta près du sien. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé et ça l'inquiétait un peu.

- Tu as juste grogné et lancer un mini Kaméhaméha sur ma femme. Lui dit Végéta pour répondre à ses questions. Il y avait aucun reproche.

Goku écarquilla les yeux et ne peu qu'avoir honte de lui. Il avait blessé sa première amie et peut-être qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas la perdre parce qu'il ne pouvait garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça en présence de femme.

Végéta était à des kilomètres des interrogations de Kakarott. Il repensait au moment où sa femme s'était élancée vers lui et que Goku s'était interposée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait une telle réaction venant de lui. Il revint à la réalité quand Goku courra dehors et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il le trouva après quelques minutes de recherche intensive près de la rivière. Il était nu et se baignait dans l'eau. Végéta devint rouge et décida de la rejoindre après que Goku lui fit un signe pour aller le rejoindre. Ils passèrent une très belle journée dans la rivière à nager, manger, le sexe ou tout simplement dormir à la belle étoile.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Goku et Végéta retournèrent dans leur maison respective après un an passé ensemble à avoir du sexe à tous les jours, toute heure de la journée. Les femmes de chacun des hommes étaient contentes d'avoir retrouvé leurs maris. Comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, elles voulurent le savoir, mais les deux hommes étaient muets comme des carpes. Elles insistèrent, mais rien ne fit changer d'idée à leurs maris.

Goku et Végéta se retrouvaient une fois pas mois, à la pleine lune, pour assouvir leur manque de sexe qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec leurs femmes. Ils avaient le même sentiment que la première fois et rien ne pourrait changer leur avis d'en avoir, pas même leur femme.

* * *

Hey ! Comme vous voyez, j'en ai écrit une autre. Maintenant, il faut que je continue mes autres fanfics.

Laissez-moi des reviews et on verra ce que je pourrais faire plus tard.

Merci ! Kyo5967


End file.
